Unfucking Censored Volume 1
Blashco: Unfucking Censored Vol. 1 is the first DVD collection of films from the original website. It covers the entire first season, as well as some earlier blashco rarities. Content The tag on the front of the DVD is "Everything you could ever want... and then some." The back of the case reads: "Welcome to Blashco Un-f**king-censored volume one, where several mature and attractive teenagers engage in making hilarious movies." "This must-own DVD contains over 30 hours of movies, including such classics as The CM, A Random Suspect, Open House, Evil Money and hundreds more! This DVD is great for any holiday!" "Sit back, relax and enjoy the fine staff of Blashco, which includes Asher Refailov, Blake Powell, Matt Tanner, Jordan Doig, Alex Fouss, Brett Forrest, Mikey Forrest, Kip Calendine, Tom Cruise, Dakota Fanning and many more. 'The cast of Blashco will make you laugh until you stop!' - NY Times" Films The officially released movies on this set include Open House (optional commentary with Asher and Haydn), A Random Suspect (optional commentary with Asher and Matt Tanner), A Hero's Quest (trailer and disclaimer - see section below for more info), The CM (optional commentary with Asher, Matt, Alex Fouss, Brett and Haydn), Evil Money, N3RDS, A Day In The Life Of Batman, Tree Man V, and Remote Squared. The unreleased movies included on the set are Dribbles (optional commentary with Asher, Blake Powell and Haydn), Lords & Tyrants Alternate Ending, Don't Litter PSA (for AM@CM), Gatorade Commercial, Blashco Promo, and Season 1 Blooper Reel. The only high quality version of Dribbles, one of the most revered blashco rarities, exists solely on this set, as the movie was deleted by Haydn out of embarrassment. This set also includes the highly rare pre-blashco.com parody of MacBeth, MacBizzle, though it does not include John's Toilet Seats. Versions and Controversy While producing the trailer for the scrapped project A Hero's Quest, two girls came on set and Kip Calendine convinced them to make it look like they were about to make out for the climax of the trailer. The series was about video games, so it seemed ironic enough. They agreed and it went into the cut. On the DVD, though, the final frame from this sequence was used as a screen shot on the back of the cover. Since the DVD was on sale to many of these girls' friends, they became rather embarrassed. Essentially, they told the administration that blashco was porn and that it was being distributed to the school. Once the truth was expressed, all that was demanded was that the frame on the back be replaced. It was replaced by the shirtless shot of Haydn from Dribbles, but in true blashco fashion, that was not the only alteration made. On the front of the case just below the tagline is written in large bold letters: "LESBIAN FREE EDITION." Thusly, there are two versions of this set, the original chock full of lesbians, and the lesbian-free edition. Category:1.0